Madrigal's Children
by Reinbow-Cherri
Summary: The world of Madrigal is thrown into peril when the monsters start breaking out of their dungeons.   Part one out of three .    /
1. New Beginnings

Act 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own FLYFF :]  
This is my first fanfiction about FLYFF, enjoy !

3  
C h e r r i

Note: _thinking  
_talking

**Prologue**  
Have you ever been inside the belly of a whale?

That was what it felt like as the ground lurched beneath my bare feet. A low rumbling wind ruffled my moon white chopped hair as I opened my eyes. Stumbling, I ran to the dimly lit exit, all around me, the walls cracked and crumbled like broken clay. My lungs burned as I ran on and on. My vision hazy as I threw myself through the decapitated archway. A rumbling sound from above made me look up. A huge boulder of marble balanced precariously on the ledge of the tower, with a slow tilt, it tumbled downwards. Its grey silhouette hurtling towards me. Then... Darkness engulfed me, and the sickly silence that followed, made my blood run cold.

**Her eyes.**

Aquamarine blue irises peeked out from flyaway strands of white hair as she surveyed her surroundings. Her snow white fingers prying open the cracked windows on the lowest turret of the forsaken tower.  
It was cold . Wisps of frosty air blossomed on the cracked windowpane as the girl pushed herself away from it.

The Asuras were there, guarding the doorway - her exit. Their yellow mechanical claws made whirring sounds as their blue laser eyes blinked. The girl searched for a weapon, but all she found was a small buckle shield. Nonetheless, she gripped it tightly and leapt out of the window, the shield acted as a board as she slid her way towards the exit, swerving past broken pillars. Her eyes met with cold blue lights. They saw her! The Asuras started towards her, their claws clicking menacingly together. She was not afraid. Using her weight as a pivot, she swung herself between the yellow machines and skidded through the tall archway . She could hear them coming.  
_Whrrrr … Whrrrrr…_

The cold floor sent small shivers up her spine as she dashed through the tower barefoot. Which way? Which way? The gloomy interior of the tower was a deep purple in colour with a faint musty smell . Large purple shapes loomed behind her. Gannessas.  
Their long elephant-like trunks swung towards her, knocking her off her feet. Scrambling away, she threw the buckle shield at them and threw herself down a flight of steep stairs.  
As soon as her foot touched the grey rock, the stairs crumbled. She felt herself falling.  
**Her scream echoed through the desolate interior of the tower.**

…

Keia opened her eyes with a start. It was that dream again. Wiping away beads of cold sweat from her forehead, she pushed herself gingerly off her bed and looked into the mirror. A dishevelled mess of white hair framed her pale face. Her pale blue eyes were slightly red. Had she been crying? Yawning, she changed out of her short grey nightgown and into a plain brown shirt with shorts.  
She looked out of her bedroom window.

Sunlight and green dew-specked grass greeted her as small sparrows chirped on the near-by trees. The distant murmur of the aibatts was a relief. _At least it was not Asuras. _Walking out of her room, the sweet smell of pancakes and the faint warble of singing greeted her.  
'Keia? Is that you, dear? Breakfast is ready. ' called an old woman's voice.  
'coming, grandmother! ' replied Keia, as she made her way to the kitchen . Opening the fridge, she reached for the carton of milk when a sharp yellow beak snatched it out of her reach .  
'hey! ' cried Keia, turning around. A middle-sized Luia clucked mischievously and scampered away. Frowning, Keia chased the red bird and grabbed the carton of milk. At the last second, the Luia flipped the carton using its beak and drained the milk into its mouth.  
Tossing the empty carton away, it clacked its beak playfully at the furious girl. 'Come here you red chicken!' screamed Keia, as she chased the Luia around the small house.

Her grandmother hobbled peacefully to the dining table and placed a plate of pancakes on it. 'My my, the youngsters these days are full of energy. ' mused the old woman as she watched her grand-daughter tackle the Luia . The Luia fell down with a discontent squawk and hopped out of the house.  
'Good riddance ' mumbled Keia, as she walked back to the dining table and started eating her breakfast .  
A knock on the door made her pause as she stood up and opened it. A girl slightly taller than Keia with ebony black hair that was pulled into a neat plait and emerald green eyes greeted her.

'Good Morning Keia! '  
'Morning, Anya. '  
'Are you coming?' , smiled Anya,  
Keia stared blankly at her cousin.  
'coming where? '  
' Today is the day where Vagrants can sign up for their jobs, silly. '  
laughed Anya.

Keia's eyes widened in shock.  
' ah..! I completely forgot! I'm coming! Are we late? '  
'Not if you don't hurry. ' 

Keia nodded and turned back to finish her breakfast. When she saw the Luia munching contentedly from her plate.  
'You …' fumed Keia ,  
Anya giggled and watched her younger cousin fight her red feathery companion for the last pancake.

With a stern glance at her pet Luia, Keia left the house with Anya and the two girls raced each other to the main square in central Flaris.

To be continued… 


	2. Stepping Stone

Chapter 2 – Stepping Stone

_Thinking  
_talking

_

Keia skidded to a halt , her worn out vagrant boots squeaking against the red brick ground. Flaris was a jovial city .  
Smiling faces would greet you wherever you went and it was a city safe from the onslaught of masquerpets that resided in the outskirts of the city. Anya stood on tip-toes, trying to spot the assist trainer Asis. Her face was flushed with excitement as she ran towards the lady cloaked in blue and jostled in with the excited crowd of other vagrants.

Keia looked around uncertainly. She was supposed to look for Masics , the Magician trainer, to become a magician. She had always dreamed of casting powerful spells and becoming a legendary hero of Madrigal one day. Wasn't that what most vagrants dreamt of ?  
You could aspire to be a mighty mercenary who wields a large sword , or a sneaky acrobat which resides in the shadows. Maybe she should become an assist like her cousin? Keia frowned. No. Helping others was something she did not enjoy much .  
Magician then. But was that really what she wanted?  
Sighing, she searched for the magician trainer and surprisingly, found her in a clearing. Looking puzzled, Keia looked around. The assist and mercenary trainers were swarmed with vagrants. Was she at the right place?

'Excuse me'  
The Magician trainer looked up at Keia. She had startling green hair and wore black top hat with a red ribbon.  
'Hello little one. How may I be of assistance? '  
'I want to be a magician. '

' This is my personal opinion of course, but I feel that magic is the best way to experience the adventure. You have made the right choice. Now, are you ready for the quest? '  
Keia smiled.  
'I gladly accept. '

_  
A few hours later at dusk, Keia returned to Flaris and looked around for Anya. By now, the central square was filled with new recruits  
buzzing and murmuring with excitement. She soon spotted Anya, with her long black hair, talking to a new mercenary with maroon hair. He had a strong build, with slightly broad shoulders and a deep level gaze. Anya noticed Keia standing a distance away and said goodbye to the mercenary before she skipped over . 'Keia!' cried the assist, hugging her cousin. 'You're a magician now! Congratulations!'

Keia grinned. 'Same to you. Let's go home. I have spells to study. '  
' You have to study? Haha! Boy, am I glad I chose to be an assist. I hate studying! ' laughed Anya, pushing a stray strand of black hair away from her eyes.

'Anya!' called an unfamiliar voice.  
The two girls turned around and saw the mercenary from before.  
'Zwen? Do you need something? ' asked Anya, surprised.  
'I wanted to ask if you wanted to train with me tomorrow. ' smiled the red-head.  
'Who's the albino? ' he frowned, scrutinizing Keia.

Keia felt her blood boil. It was bad enough the quest drained so much energy and now this _boy_ was holding them up.  
She had spells to study. She wanted to _sleep _and now she had to listen to some guy who thinks that she is an albino.

'None of your business, Lobster. ' snapped Keia, as she glared at the mercenary.  
'Hey hey, relax . ' coaxed Anya, patting Keia on the back.  
'I wasn't talking to you , stupid. ' said the mercenary, rolling his eyes at Keia.  
The mercenary and magician stared at each other in stony silence for a few moments before Keia dragged Anya away.  
_What a jerk._

After saying goodbye to Anya, Keia sat at the dining table in brooding silence. So what if she had silvery hair and blue eyes? She had a temper and she knew it. A familiar yellow beak pecked lightly on her shoulder . Keia glanced at her pet and petted it, before offering it a snack. The Luia eyed the snack greedily before snapping it out of her fingers and shoved its head into the entire bag of snacks.

'Hey!' cried Keia, as she knocked the Luia away and shoved it back.  
The Luia clucked happily as it munched on its stolen treats.  
Sighing, Keia pulled out her magic textbooks and started to study it.  
The Flame ball spell did not make any sense. Neither did the stone spike or the ice missile.  
The swordwind spell seemed managable though. But maybe she should start with the basic mental strike.

Focusing on a spot in her room, she tried casting the spell but nothing happened.  
She tried again and again, but after numerous attempts, only a small whisper of a mental strike appeared.  
Keia buried her face into her pillow and screamed.  
This was going to take awhile.

The next morning, Keia felt herself being dragged out of bed by her hair.  
It Hurt.  
Snapping her eyes open, she pushed herself free and came face-to-face with her pet Luia. 'What do you want?' grumbled Keia as she stood up and rubbed her scalp. Anya was waiting at the dining table, munching contentedly on a piece of toast. Her eyes widened when she saw Keia.  
'Keia! Are you okay? You look awful! Did you sleep at all? '  
Keia mumbled something incoherent. She felt drugged and tired.  
She wanted to crash back onto her bed and sleep until tomorrow.  
Unfortunately, that would not be possible. Anya pulled out her assist stick and twirled it in the air twice. A Ball of light flooded Keia's vision and she felt remarkably better.

'Was that a heal spell? ' asked Keia,  
Anya nodded and pushed a plate of warm toast towards her cousin. The smell of melted butter and strawberry jam was intoxicating.  
Keia wolfed down the toast before the Luia could steal it and stood up.

'I'm going to train. '

Walking back to her room, she changed into her new magician clothes and slipped into her new boots. Picking up her Nile Staff, she walked out of the door with Anya and her pet Luia following behind her.

The windswept fields just outside Flaris were peaceful. Keia breathed in the cool spring air and made her way across the large plains to the river of weeping. The Luia trotted beside the two girls as its fierce eyes, it was growing slowly day by day. Grandmother often told Keia that one day she could ride the Luia.  
Not that she wanted to ride the cheeky beast that badly.  
The two girls trained till dusk and soon, started to make their way home when Anya spotted an injured vagrant lying near the bangs.  
'Keia, hold on for a minute. '

Running towards the vagrant, Anya healed him and helped him to his feet. The vagrant smiled his thanks and left promptly. Keia shook her head in disbelief. If she were Anya, she would have left him there. But Anya was Anya after all.  
Smiling, Keia took Anya's hand and smacked her Luia's beak until it stopped screeching at the feferns and followed them home. 

_

To be continued…


	3. Encounter

Chapter 3 – Encounter

_thinking  
_talking

**It was dark when she opened her eyes.  
**Where was she?  
In a panic, she got to her feet and knocked her head on something hard.  
Wincing from the pain, she rubbed her eyes and waited a few moments until her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
She was in an attic of sorts. A high loft where the night breeze blew softly beneath her feet.  
Crouching down to the creaky floorboards, she listened. A faint murmur of voices in conversation buzzed below her.  
Straining her ears, she listened.

'Kill him. '  
'That boy? He is hardly worth your time.'  
'Don't question me!'  
'That boy is dangerous and we both know it.'  
'…As you wish, my lord. He shall die by my hands at dawn. '  
'Very well. See to it. '  
'Such a great pity though. '  
'Why would it concern- wait. Hush. Listen.'

Keia sucked in a quick breath.  
There was silence.

'Did you hear the floorboards creak?'  
'The floorboards? Impossible my lord, you must be tired. '  
'Check the attic.'

'Yes, my lord.'

Keia heard footsteps and the faint creak of someone climbing a ladder. Crawling away from her spying spot, she squeezed into a narrow courner behind a large bookcase.  
The footsteps grew louder, and soon, retreated.  
Keia exhaled and closed her eyes, only to feel a painful yank as a strong hand pulled her from her hiding place.  
She struggled and tried to scream, but her voice was gone.  
Panic overtook her.  
Her captor was grotesque. He had bloodshot eyes and a long silver beard. His grey hair grew in clumps. Altogether he was terrifying.  
Keia felt his eyes bore into her skin as his grip on her wrist tightened.  
With a snarl, he pulled out a silver dagger and thrust it into her stomach.

…

**She woke up screaming.  
**

Another dream?  
Keia sat still for a moment, fingering her stomach nervously. Her nightgown was clean and she was in her room.  
The white translucent curtains rustled softly in the cool morning breeze.  
The first rays of sunlight peeked from behind the green hills in the distance, like a bashful child peeking through a window.  
'Keia? Are you awake? There's a letter for you, ' called her grandmother,  
Keia made her way to her grandmother and took the letter. Opening it, she read it.

[ ' To : Keialorka Matryole  
From: Quest Office , Flaris

New Quest Available:  
Hunt down the Giant Fefern boss in the Mars Mine.  
Co-ordinates: _ _ _ _  
Rewards: 10 000 pang  
x2 Blinkwings - Saint Morning ' ] 

Keia folded the letter into half and placed it on the dining table.  
' It would be a good way to earn some money ' smiled her grandmother, her aged eyes twinkling.  
Keia agreed and called Anya. Together, the girls raced towards the Mars Mine.  
Anya stood at the entrance of the dungeon, shuffling her feet nervously, she buffed Keia and the two of them entered the forbidding cave.

…

'Keia…? Suddenly I don't think this is a very good idea.' Said Anya, looking at the mutant feferns a few meters away.  
'We can't always kill bangs. ' retorted Keia, as she cast a static ball spell at the first mutant fefern.  
Running deeper into the dungeon, the pair passed a few other people fighting.  
'Hey! Assist! Want to train together? ' called an acrobat,  
'Sorry, I'm with her, ' replied Anya, smiling at him.  
Keia rolled her eyes mentally. This was the sixth? Seventh? Guy who wanted to train with her. Jealousy pricked at Keia as she led the way towards the giant fefern. Well, she _is_ an assist after all. Why was she getting so worked up? It's not like Anya would desert her for some knight in shining armor right?  
…right?

_I'm over thinking this.  
Get a grip, Keia!_

Keia turned left into a small side cavern when she bumped into a mercenary.  
'Hey! Watch where you're going albino! ' cried a familiar voice,  
'you…! What are you doing here? ' growled Keia, as she got to her feet and brushed off dirt from her Jay Dress.  
'none of your business ' rebutted the mercenary, ' I have a name you know. It's Zwen. '  
'I don't care if you are named after some legendary hero or some chip off the block. You. Just stay out of my face. ' snarled keia.  
'hey now Keia, that's pretty mean. You really shouldn't pick fights with guys... ' said Anya, looking worried.  
'i bet you won't last ten seconds without your assist healing you. ' smirked Zwen,  
'I wonder how many health potions you've used, thirty?' said Keia, narrowing her eyes.  
The two of them stared at each other, the tension in the air was like a stretched rubber band that could snap at any moment.  
'umm... Guys?' whispered Anya,  
'I bet I can become stronger light years ahead of you. ' said Zwen,  
'with your arrogance? I think not. The only thing you need to "become stronger" is your common sense. ' snapped Keia,  
'yeah right. I can beat the living daylights out of you anytime.'  
'want to try lobster? You can't even touch me.'  
'oh yeah? Let's hear you say that when I slice you in half-'  
Anya's scream made the two look up sharply.  
The giant fefern loomed in front of them, it's long vines dragged Anya deeper into the cave where a hoard of mutant feferns awaited, their jaws snapping in delight.  
'Anya!' yelled Zwen, running towards the giant fefern.  
'slowpoke.' smirked Keia, as she cast a mental strike at the giant, making it release Anya from it's grasp. Anya scrambled to her feet and ran towards Keia, hiding behind her.  
's-so scary...' whimpered Anya, as she calmed herself and buffed the two fighters.  
'watch and learn albino.' said Zwen, as he launched a series of powerful strikes at the giant.  
Keia watched absentmindedly as the mercenary fearlessly slashed at the giant fefern. His courage was admirable, she decided.  
'Anya, keep me alive okay? ' smiled the magician, as she took a few steps closer to the giant where Zwen was locked in combat.  
She felt static course through her skin as she cast a chain of static ball spells. It was peaceful, listening to the rhythmic cackle of electricity leave her staff. The giant fefern fell to the ground and pushed itself up, snapping it's large jaws loudly, it charged towards Keia. Running back, the magician tried to keep her distance from the monster. But it's pace outmatched hers. Suddenly, the giant stopped and turned around to face Zwen.  
Keia turned around and cast another mental strike before the fefern could snap at the mercenary's head.  
'you owe me one.' smirked Zwen, as he slashed at the giant once more.  
'not anymore. I just saved your sorry little head from becoming plant food. ' said Keia, as she cast a few more static ball spells.  
'it's dying!' cried Anya,  
'okay albino, how about we kill this thing and split the bounty 50-50?'  
Keia regarded him with a frown before turning her attention back to the giant.  
'i charge interest .' said the magician.  
The mercenary charged towards the giant fefern, dealing a series of combination attacks while Keia cast another chain of static bolts. With a final cry, the giant fefern collapsed to the ground and disintegrated, leaving behind a tarin root on the brown rocky ground.  
'we did it!' beamed Anya, as she gulped down a few mana refreshers and healed the two exhausted fighters.  
'you can thank me. I did most of the work.' said Zwen, grinning at the assist.  
'Lies. I dealt twice as much damage as you did.' glared Keia, as she drained a few bottles of mana refresher.  
'Now, now. Let's go home. It's probably night time by now. ' smiled Anya, as she pulled the two squabbling fighters out of the dungeon.

To be continued...


	4. Parting Words

Chapter Four – Parting Words 

_Thinking_  
talking

**It was late at night when Keia returned home.**  
The faint call of the crickets filled the cool night air as the white haired magician pushed open the door. The house was quiet, except for the soft snoring of her pet Luia underneath the dining table.  
She fell asleep on her bed quickly.

...

Keia woke up groggy the next morning to the sound of her pet Luia squawking loudly.  
'Urgh...' groaned Keia as she buried her face in her pillow.  
The floor boards thumped softly as the Luia ran over to her.  
'go away...' mumbled Keia into the pillow,  
The Luia stared at her for a few moments before it reached over using it's long neck and grabbed the edge of her nightgown. With a swift yank, the white haired magician was pulled painfully off her bed. Letting loose a triumphant squawk, the Luia scampered away with Keia in hot pursuit.  
'Get back here you red chicken!'  
As she chased her pet around the house, she noticed a dark shape lying on the kitchen floor.  
Curious, she slowed her steps and slipped into the kitchen to have a closer look.  
It was her grandmother.  
Lying on the kitchen floor.  
Keia's blood ran cold.  
'Grandmother...? Grandmother! 'cried Keia, rushing to her grandmother's side.  
'Grandmother! Can you hear me? Grandmother!'

Keia ran to Anya's house, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.  
She stopped in front of the door. What could Anya do?  
No. Maybe the general store would have a remedy that would cure her grandmother. Conflicting emotions flitted across Keia's face as she hesitated for a moment, running to central flaris.  
The crisp morning air ruffled Keia's hair as she sprinted to the general store.  
'Excuse me! Hello? My grandmother is sick and I need some medicine...!' cried Keia, looking around for the salesman.  
'Sick you say? No worries my dear, general lui's store has everything you need!' beamed the middle-aged man at the counter.  
'I need some medicine for my grandmother. She's ill, ' said Keia, scanning the shelves anxiously for some kind of medicine.  
'Ah... I have such a medicine. It's rare - a unique medicine indeed!'  
'great. How much is it?' asked Keia,  
'42 000 penya '  
'you're joking. That's way too expensive!'  
'Well Missy, things like this are few and far between. However, being the generous man I am, I'll offer you a trade,'  
'what trade?'  
'I will give you the medicine if you can bring me 20 antidotes from the pumpkins in pumpkin town,'  
'...fine. And how do I know I can trust you?'  
'Ah! Your words wound me so! General Lui always keeps his promises, '.  
Frowning, Keia agreed and returned home.

_Wait. If I run off to get the medicine, who will take care of grandmother?_  
_Anya?_  
_No_.  
She had no time to think about that now. Every second she spent hesitating took a toll on her grandmother's health.  
Rummaging her small backpack, she pulled out the blink wing to Saint Morning and closed her eyes.  
'Hurry...'

As Keia ran along the barren plains of the field outside Saint Morning, she scowled at the other travelers who whizzed past on brooms and boards of all sizes and colors. One day she would be like that, enjoying the cool exhilaration of flight.  
Making a sharp turn to the left, she gasped and grabbed the wall of rock next to her. The path dipped into a steep sided valley enclosed by a dome of rock. A small cluster of houses with purple rooftops greeted her as the sound of cackling laughter filled the air.  
She was here - pumpkin town.

Pulling out her staff, Keia took a minute to catch her breath before she attacked the pumpkins with fire. The heat or the flames seemed to radiate off her fingertips as she cast spell after spell.  
After a few moments, she picked up the 20th bottle of antidote and stuffed it into her bag. Keia walked over to a safe clearing away from the pumpkins to drink a few potions and mana refreshers. Gingerly pulling out her blink wing to return to flaris, she  
activated it and felt herself warp back to the cool night air of east flarine.

Keia dashed to general lui and exchanged the antidotes for a bottle of medicine before returning home. Throwing open the door, she knelt beside her grandmother who lay on the kitchen floor unconscious. Her aged face was serene, bathed in the moonlight that streamed in from the kitchen window. Keia gently poured the medicine into her grandmother's mouth and waited, her fists clenched in silent prayer. Keia's grandmother stirred and opened her mouth to speak.  
'Grandmother! 'Cried Keia, ' can you hear me? '  
'My child ... Listen to me. I am dying. My old age has caught up with me. 'rasped her grandmother,  
' I need you to find your mother's gift ... It is in darkon, guarded by fierce masquepets. '  
' My mother? I thought she died-' protested Keia,  
' yes yes! But she left you a gift. Go, child. Take Anya with you. 'Wheezed her grandmother.  
'But... Why did you not tell me before...? 'Whispered Keia, a pained expression on her face.  
'I was a coward... But you ... ' sighed her grandmother, exhaling her last breath into the silent air in the kitchen.  
'Grandmother? Grandmother!' screamed Keia, clutching her grandmother's cold arm.

Keia woke up feeling hollow.  
Her grandmother was gone, lifted up by the spirits of Rhisis to the heavens. At least she was happier there. Her pet Luia tugged at her nightgown gently, its beady amber eyes gazing at her. Ruffling its feathers, Keia sat at the dining table brooding. What gift?  
_In Darkon?_

Keia frowned and tugged at the embroidered edges of the tablecloth.  
It was peculiar and strange. Keia sighed and grabbed her staff, pulling on her blue jade boots before slamming the door with a loud bang. Her knuckles rapped the polished wooden door of Anya's home twice before her cousin's familiar face greeted her, only it was a frown of worry and not her usual shy smile.  
' Keia! Are you okay? 'Cried Anya, her wide eyes searching Keia's face.

_What a silly girl.  
_  
Of course she was not okay. Did she not see the haunted look in her aquamarine eyes?  
Keia smiled softly and nodded.  
' yeah. Shall we train today? I want to become stronger and travel to Darkon. 'Mused Keia, ' and I'm taking you with me. '  
' Sure thing. Give me a moment to get changed. 'Smiled Anya as she disappeared back into her humble home and came out a few minutes later, dressed in a red assist outfit.  
Keia grinned, ' Red suits you. '  
' Really? I always preferred purple though. 'Laughed Anya, as the two girls activated their blink wings and warped to the quaint town of Saint Morning.

The two girls train vigorously in the barren fields of Saint Morning.  
Keia lashed out with fire and gales of wind at Giggle boxes and hobos while Anya healed Keia every few moments. It was a rhythmic pattern._  
Cast. Blaze. Heal._  
Anya exchanged her red ensemble for a purple outfit, much to her delight and Keia wore a black and red magician outfit which was far shorter than what she would have preferred. The mauve colors on her short dress and boots made her aquamarine eyes stand out even more. Like orbs of light in a sea of red.  
The two girls raced the steep hill which led to the card puppets - their final opponents in Saint Morning.  
'Are you ready Anya? 'Asked Keia, as she felt the familiar thrum of fire magic from her staff. 'Born ready, partner! 'Giggled the healer in mock salute.  
The card puppets shuffled towards them with their grey limbs tilted at odd angles. It was unnerving, seeing their porcelain faces smile at you in glee, when in actual fact, their metal faces screamed bloody murder.  
No matter. Keia gripped her starwheel staff and cast the first fire strike. Tall red flames engulfed the card puppets as they incinerated slowly after numerous strikes.  
Anya stood a safe distance away, her mirth stick twirling in the air as she healed the Mage.  
Keia lashed out at the masquepets with fierce determination. With every strike she would get stronger and find her mother in Darkon.  
Everyone knew that Darkon was no place for the weak. It was a dreary city where heroes gathered and fierce battles broke out.  
Keia cast one more fire strike and finished with a mental strike, gulping down a few mana refreshers.  
'Should we take a break?' asked a concerned Anya as she walked over. Keia was about to say yes when a mercenary fighting a card puppet caught her eye. For a moment, panic sparked in her. Was Zwen here to see her in this weak state? He was an arrogant fool, but a hard worker. That she would admit. She did not plan on losing to him. Not in a million decades.  
' No. I can still fight some more. 'Replied Keia as she started towards the nearest card puppet. Anya grabbed her arm and yanked her back. 'Oh no you don't! You can't fool me Missy. I know you're thinking that if you rested you would be weaker than Zwen. Am I right? 'Asked Anya with raised eyebrows.  
Keia mumbled a curse under her breath. That girl could really read her mind.  
'Let's go back to Saint Morning and grab something to eat. I feel really famished. 'Groaned Anya as she pulled out two blink wings and tossed one to Keia.  
Keia laughed and laughed at her cousin's hilarious expression until their feet touched the familiar paved pathways of Saint City.

To be continued…


	5. Discoveries

Chapter Five - Discoveries

Talking  
_thinking  
_

**After a tasty meal of warm bread and roasted chicken**,  
Keia and Anya strolled to the harbour in Saint Morning to buy a flying board.  
Anya was glowing with excitement as she grinned from ear to ear, looking at the great assortment of flying tools on sale.  
Keia settled for a simple blue board while Anya picked a set of elegant white wings.  
' do I look like an angel? 'Laughed Anya as she twirled in a circle, showing off her new white wings.  
' yeah. A very energetic one. Shall we go to the garden already? 'Asked Keia.  
She felt bad for raining on her cousin's parade, but she wanted to go. _Now._  
Anya frowned and shrugged before taking off into the cool autumn air. Her frown dissolved into an ecstatic grin. 'I can fly Keia! I can fly! 'Yelled Anya, as she soared into the air.  
Keia laughed and hopped onto her board, speeding off into to distance with a jolly Anya following close behind.

The garden of Rhisis soon came into view. From afar, it looked like an inverted dome of rock filled with ruins and broken gears strewn across the land. Up close, it was quite a sight to behold.  
Keia gulped as she saw a group of large scorpions scurry behind some large trees. She hated scorpions and wished that her Luia would make himself useful for once and chase away those dreadful pests for her. Anya landed gracefully on a clearing near some pranksters, tucking her wings neatly into her bag.  
Keia leaped off her board and landed none too gracefully on the ground a few feet away. The healer burst into a fit of giggles as Keia brushed away some dirt from her dress and scowled at her. 'Stop laughing at me already! 'Snapped Keia as she took out her staff.  
Anya settled for a big grin with occasional coughs of laughter.  
Keia cast a mental strike at the nearest prankster and followed up with a wall of water. The prankster snarled at her silently and bobbed up and down on one leg, attacking her with his cane.  
For a strange looking orange clown, his attacks really hurt.  
Keia ran back a few steps and continued to assault him with walls of water. It seemed as if the pranksters hated water, but they just refused to die.  
Frustration blossomed like a spiky yellow flower in the pit of Keia's stomach as she continued to attack.  
Anya's scream made her turn back in shock. A giant prankster was lumbering towards them. The bells on its bright cap jingling with every bobbing step. Keia quickly finished off the prankster she was fighting with and ran to help Anya.  
Anya was an excellent healer, but her defence was weaker than a sheet of paper. One nasty hit from that giant would kill her in one blow. Keia swallowed her fear, knowing that if Anya died here, she would follow suit in a couple of seconds.  
What should she do? Anya was running for her life as she giant prankster loomed above her. If she attacked, the chances of her winning were slim. Could Anya keep healing her? What if she giant wiped her out in one blow?  
The prankster turned its glowing white eyes to Keia and started towards her. She stood frozen, her staff poised to strike at the giant as she grappled with herself. Should she attack? Should she run? Run? Attack?  
The prankster lifted its large cane into the air.  
Keia shut her eyes and released a mental strike at the giant.  
There was a loud clang of metal.  
_Metal?_  
Keia opened her eyes to see a mercenary with red hair parrying the giant's blow with both hands on his large sword.  
An infuriatingly familiar face smirked at her.  
'Zwen! 'exclaimed Anya, a relieved look on her face.  
' what are you doing here? 'Glared Keia, ' nobody called for you. '  
Zwen pushed the giant back with a strong flick of his sword and glowered at her.  
'Who said I came to save you? 'Snapped Zwen, as he charged forward to attack the prankster.  
Keia gritted her teeth and cast a water spell at the giant.  
' can we work together to kill this thing please! 'Cried Anya as she healed Zwen.  
' heard that albino? 'Called Zwen,  
Keia frowned and cast a rooting spell, immobilizing the giant.  
' Fine. But just this once. 'Mumbled Keia, as she continued to douse the prankster in giant waves of water while Zwen fearlessly slashed at the giant's foot.  
' it's dying! 'Exclaimed Anya, as the trio watched the prankster grow weaker and weaker, before collapsing into the grassy field.  
' we did it! 'Beamed Anya as she healed her friends and rushed over to hug the both of them.  
Anya smelled of flowers blooming in spring.  
Keia could have sworn she saw Zwen blushing.  
' great. Now let's get out of here Anya. 'Said Keia, as she pulled her board out of her backpack.  
'But Keia! 'Whined Anya, ' I still want to talk to Zwen for a bit! '  
Keia glanced at Zwen, moving her gaze to Anya's hopeful look.  
' fine. I'll wait for you over there. Don't take too long. 'Sighed Keia, as she walked over to a tree and sat down.  
' I am really sorry about my cousin ... ' came Anya's voice from a distance.  
Keia stared at the pranksters bobbing up and down in the field.  
_Boy, did they seem jolly._  
One of the pranksters cackled at her with its humourless grin.  
Keia tugged at the small blades of grass at her feet.  
Even the pranksters teased her now.  
Anya chatted animatedly with the red-head, breaking out in occasional peals of gaily laughter. It must have been taxing on her, thought Keia, to tolerate her sullen moods.  
Remorse stirred in the magician as she watched her cousin say quick goodbye to her rival with a sweet smile.  
'Sorry I took so long!' apologized Anya as she jogged towards Keia.  
Keia stood up and hopped on her board.  
' its okay. Shall we go to Darkon? 'Asked Keia,  
' okay. 'Anya turned back to Zwen, waving goodbye.  
' I really pity you Anya! To be stuck with such a grouch. 'Yelled Zwen, as the two girls sped away into the air.  
Keia shot a venomous look at the mercenary before she turned her attention back to flying, hearing Anya's giggles.  
'do you think that I am a grouch too? 'mumbled Keia, looking away from Anya.  
' no. I like you just the way you are. 'Smiled Anya, ' if you were not is moody something would definitely be wrong! '  
_I sure hope that was a compliment._  
The two girls soared away from the serene garden of Rhisis and entered the bleak, grey lands of Darkon.

-

Keia felt peeved. Three guys had asked Anya to train with them as soon as she tucked her wings into her back.  
Desperate folks.  
Anya was pretty, but her naive nature made her an easy target to take advantage of. Often, Keia would have to act as the bad guy and chase the boys away. Anya was her healer, and Keia was unwilling to share her with noisy show-offs who just wanted to impress a pretty girl.  
The two girls defeated the last steam walker and flew to the dreary city of Darkon.  
Darkon was a quiet city, with travellers conversing in hushed tones that mingled with the rumbling of machines and gears underneath the purple metal floor.  
' it looks like we have to split up from here. 'said Keia, as she read through her job quest details.  
' don't worry about me. I should be fine on my own. 'Reassured Anya as she twirled her stick with one hand, ' we can meet here again after we finish out quests. '  
Keia nodded.  
'Don't follow any weird fellows, you hear me?' frowned Keia,  
Anya laughed and waved her hand dismissively.  
With a quick goodbye, Keia hopped onto her board and flew to Darkon 3.

It felt strange without the familiar chatter of Anya behind her. Anya would always talk about anything under the sun - from how cold he winds seemed to blow today to how strong the masquepets looked. But now, as Keia flew alone, a sense of loneliness settled in her heart. She missed her cousin, and wondered if she was already being escorted by a group of guys to her job quest location.  
Stop brooding over such things.  
Keia sighed and carried out the quest without much problem.  
She delivered the magical feather to the wise man at the fountain near the Mars Mine and hunted down wheelems in the Garden of Rhisis. Now all she had to do was deliver the mark of the hero to the elementor priest.  
Keia landed a few feet away from the priest, and handed her the mark of the hero. The priest studied her with wise eyes. Keia felt a small tug in her stomach. Something was familiar about the priest's face. What was it?  
"With the blessings of Lillip, I will help you on your way to becoming an Elementor. Do not be afraid. You will become a much stronger person. We will start then. Sanplesh Ridenth Ohne! Now the ritual is complete. The only thing left is to defeat the Venel Guardian in Guardiane and take its heart to the Elementor Guardian, Wendien. She will then empower you to become an Elementor." said the priest,  
Keia nodded and paused before whispering, ' mother?'  
The priest gave her a small smile and turned away to fade the altar.  
'Mother? Is that you? 'Asked Keia, her voice cracking.  
The priest offered a sad smile and refused to answer, giving her a small nod and a wrapped up parchment.  
Keia bit back the tears that threatened to spill out of her aquamarine eyes. She had found her mother, at last! But why was her mother not happy to see her?

Keia kicked her board to life and sped away, reading the parchment as she flew towards guardiane.

"My dearest daughter,  
I am proud that you have grown up so much from the last time I saw you. You have done me extremely proud as a mother, by deciding to embark on the same magical journey that I did. My child, listen carefully and destroy this letter once you have read it, for what I am about to tell you is of utmost secrecy. Our family has been a family of magicians for decades. Millenniums. We are descendants of the great elementor Wendien , with a duty placed upon us by Lillip to ensure that the clockworks stays sealed in the dark tunnels of Darkon. You must journey throughout Madrigal and grow stronger, until you are capable of facing this great clockwork beast. Then, use your magic to renew the seal on his lock. Many evil forces are about, and they will stop at nothing to capture you and make you unleash the destruction of clockworks upon this blessed land.  
As I am writing this letter, my memory is already being sealed. It is possible that I may not remember your face by the time I see you again. That is the sacrifice that we must make , as duty-bearers to Rhisis.  
May you always be strong and trust your magic. Never be afraid of what is to come and keep the flame of hope kindled within your heart.  
With my love,  
Mother "

Keia blinked away tears . Why did grandmother not tell her about this earlier? It did not feel like a gift at all. It felt like a nasty curse.  
The weight of the new burden she carried felt like a staggering blow.  
Burning the parchment into dust, Keia flew into the golden gates of Guardaine , to face the venel guardian.  
Her family quest would have to wait.

To be continued…


	6. Trapped

Chapter Six - Trapped

**Keia emerged from the venel guardian's den exhausted, but alive.**  
Who knew the brute had so much health?  
Keia walked out of the golden passage and was about to turn a corner when a cold hand grabbed her arm from the shadows.  
Startled, Keia whirled around and stared into the coal black eyes of a mysterious robed boy. 'You are alone . ' Came a musical voice, as the boy looked at her and smiled. He looked slightly older than her, with flawless beige skin and black hair , hidden under his red cloak.  
' Can I help you with something?' asked Keia, puzzled, as she tried to slip out of his grasp. His hand only curled tighter around her wrist. ' I came to make a bargain. ' Began the boy,  
' I can grant you great magical power if you follow me. '  
Keia narrowed her eyes.  
' And if I refuse?'  
The boy gripped her wrist tighter, making her wince,  
' then your dear cousin will come to some unfortunate harm. What was her name again? That pretty assist ... '  
' don't you dare hurt her. ' Spat Keia, as she pushed the boy away with her free hand and ran up the slope to the surface.  
'Tick Tock Keia ... Make your choice quickly . ' Mused the boy , his musical voice echoing in the dark amber shadows.  
A fingernail of fear scraped down Keia's back.  
Who was that boy?  
Did this have something to do with that curse placed upon her by her mother?  
Keia did not stand around to find out. Hopping onto her board, she flew towards her final quest location before returning to the city of Darkon.

Keia changed into her new elementor clothes with much relief. Gone were the short dresses and pointy hats. Her new outfit was a short-sleeved dress with knee-high boots and a brown sailor cap.  
_A great improvement_.  
Keia walked around Darkon, looking for her cousin when she spotted her. Anya was talking to a blader and a billposter, both of which were guys.  
_No surprise there, Keia._  
Anya broke away from her conversation with them when she saw her cousin.  
'Keia! You're back! You seem much stronger now , oh how I've missed you! ' Exclaimed Anya , flinging her arms around Keia's neck.  
Keia smiled and hugged her cousin, breathing in her floral scent. It was good to be back.  
'Shall we go train? I picked up a few new buffs when I became a ringmaster. ' Said Anya, with a gleam in her eye.  
Keia agreed and the two girls raced to the grey rocky plains in Darkon 1 after Anya said goodbye to the two guys whom she talked to just now.  
Keia felt a tingling sensation every time she cast a spell. It was as if the magic was humming impatiently, eager to burst forth and take form.  
After killing a group of crane machinery, Keia gulped down a few bottles of mana refreshers while Anya healed her.  
Together, the magician and the assist became stronger. They journeyed to the frozen land of Azira and into the dark depths of Shaduwar.  
Anya was an adept healer now, buffing and casting healing spells with ease.  
' Shall we go back to Darkon now? I feel so tired... ' Yawned Anya, as they flew out of Shaduwar towards the continent of Darkon.  
' We should take a break from training tomorrow. Besides, you wanted to go to coral island with Zwen right? ' Asked Keia.  
Anya blushed. Zwen had become a fine knight in the past few months. His broad shoulders matched well with the armour that knights wore and as much as Keia hated to admit , he was a formidable opponent.  
' You don't mind me going with Zwen tomorrow right?' asked Anya, shyly.  
' No. I don't. Just don't elope with that lobster or something. ' Grinned Keia.  
Anya burst into a fit of giggles.  
'No way! He doesn't even like me. ' Sighed Anya,  
'that poor fellow must be blind then.'  
'That is mean, Keia. '  
' No. Really. Have you seen the way he looks at you?'  
This made Anya silent for a moment.  
'Somebody is blushing. ' Grinned Keia, as she raised her eyebrows at her cousin.  
'Am not! Stop teasing me! ' Blushed Anya, as she flew ahead of Keia.  
Keia laughed, her worries of that mysterious boy momentarily forgotten.  
How she wished that her life would be like Anya's .  
Carefree and filled with sparks of happiness.  
Maybe after she finished her duty she would have a life like that .  
_Maybe_.

The next day was overcast.  
After Anya left her side to meet Zwen in Flaris, Keia felt a familiar hollow feeling settle into her stomach. Today was het day-off from training, but she had nothing special planned. Maybe she would spend some time with her pet Luia today.  
Hopping onto her board, she flew back home to the cheerful city of Flaris. The red stone paving on the floor and bright blue skies were a welcome sight to Keia. The monochrome purple tiles on Darkon only added to the solemn atmosphere there.  
Pushing open the door of her house, she saw a flash of red and yellow, before she found herself lying on the ground, staring into a pair of beady yellow eyes.  
'Get off me you dodo!' yelled Keia as she pushed the Luia away from her. It had grown from a mischievous chicken-sized beast to a huge pesky creature half a head taller than Keia.  
The Luia squawked in protest and hopped into the house behind her, sticking its head into her backpack and pecking at her new staff.  
The Luia stuck its beak into her bag and pulled out the scroll that proved that she was a descendant of Wendien.  
'Hey! Don't touch that! I need it later!' cried Keia, as she snatched back the scroll, 'go peck at something else.'  
Letting loose an ear-piercing squawk, the Luia snapped its beak and tried to get the scroll back.  
Keia pushed her disobedient pet back and smacked its head with her palm. Just then, the magician realized that she had left some food for her Luia in the bank in Darkon.  
'I am going back to Darkon for a bit. You stay here and be a good bird. ' Glared Keia as she packed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her.

She arrived in Darkon a few minutes later and went to the bank to retrieve her Luia's food. Suddenly, she saw the mayor running towards her.  
'Are you Wendien's descendant? ' Panted the mayor, out of breath,  
Keia nodded. ' How did you know that? '  
' You have a slight resemblance to her. '  
' Oh... I have a scroll .. ' Said Keia as she rummaged her bag for the scroll. Pulling it out, she passed it to the mayor.  
'Perfect! This is exactly it. You don't mind doing the seal now do you? '  
'n-now? Why? '  
Keia was puzzled, her mother never mentioned when she was supposed to do the seal but was it this soon?  
The mayor scratched his head in worry.  
'The guards have seen suspicious figures lurking near the clockwork's den. We are worried that they might try to break the seal and weaken it in some way. We need you to renew the seal so that this threat can come to pass. '  
Butterflies fluttered in Keia's stomach . Was she strong enough to face the clockworks? She did not even know how to renew the seal!  
' Well .. I ..' started Keia,  
'oh splendid! You will help us? May the blessings of Lilip be with you indeed. Come right this way. ' Exclaimed the mayor in relief.  
Fear gripped Keia like a vice. What if the clockworks killed her instead? She had heard of all the fearsome legends and stories about the monstrous machine.  
'You will find the den of clockworks at the end of this tunnel . Once you have renewed the seal, return back here and I will reward you generously for your efforts. ' Smiled the mayor, as he ushered her through the dark , iron gates and closed it behind her.  
With a hammering heart, Keia clutched her staff close to her and walked into the dark, intimidating tunnel alone.  
Fear gnawed at her insides . She did not agree to this!  
'You came alone again. How brave. '  
Keia jumped in fright.  
'Who are you? Show yourself! ' Demanded Keia, as she squinted into the gloom.  
A small chuckle answered her, and the mysterious robed boy walked out from the shadows.  
'you again?' glared Keia, as she gripped her staff tightly,  
'what do you want?'  
'Have you decided to come with me yet?'  
'no.'  
'ah... A pity, ' sighed the boy as he turned away from her, 'I would have taught you the spell to renew the seal too ... '  
'wait!' cried Keia, 'the know how to renew clockwork's seal?'  
'Of course. I would gladly teach it to you. If you follow me. '  
Suspicion tugged in Keia's gut. Was this a trap?  
What did this boy really want?  
'How do I know I can trust you?' said Keia, as she stared into his eyes,  
'come on now, why would I lie to you?' smiled the boy, his hands in mock surrender.  
Yes? Maybe? I don't see why not.  
'Maybe you would. I refuse. ' Replied Keia, as she stepped away from him, 'now if you'll excuse me... '  
A cold hand grabbed her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine.  
'Now now, won't you reconsider? I really don't want to hurt that pretty cousin of yours. '  
Keia smacked his hand away with her free hand.  
'Leave her out of this. What has she got to do with all of this anyway!'  
The boy grinned , his pearl white teeth gleaming in the gloomy cave,  
'Everything. '  
Keia pushed him away and ran deeper into the cave, her heart banging against her chest.  
She could have sworn she heard an old man's throaty laughter behind her. 

Her footsteps echoed in the large cavern.  
Apart from the occasional sneeze of steam from the rotating vents overhead, everything else was still. Keia slowed her run to a nervous jog as she glanced around the cave, looking for any signs or creatures that mind help or hinder her way there. A stale smell hung in the air, like a musty cupboard that had not been opened for years.  
Keia kept walking on, and on. Squeezing through narrow passageways and crawling under crumbled archways.  
At last, she saw a wide steel door tower before her. The large iron revetments on the bottom of the door looked like giant teeth waiting to slam shut once you stepped past it.  
Gathering her courage, Keia fixed her eyes on the door and walked towards it. With a loud rumble, the gears beside the door turned, opening the door slowly. The girl stepped inside and immediately, the door slammed shut. Nearly screaming in fright, Keia covered her mouth with both hands and turned her gaze to the giant chrome-coloured beast that lay motionless in the centre of the giant cavern.  
Clockworks.

She was about to take a step forward to observe the current seal when a gloved hand snaked around her waist . Keia flinched, seeing the glint of a sharp dagger at her pale neck.  
'Now.. Let's not be hasty. ' Whispered a familiar voice.  
That boy. It was always that boy.  
'Let go of me. ' Snarled Keia, letting out a shocked gasp as she felt the chill of the dagger press against her throat.  
'I think not. You are a very uncooperative girl Keialorka. Did you know that?' sighed the boy, his expression grim.  
'I don't need my faults to be pointed out by someone like you. ' Spat Keia as she stepped on his foot and elbowed his stomach. With a grunt, the boy released his grip and Keia stumbled forward. Holding her staff protectively in-front of her, she watched the boy recover quickly and glower at her. Suddenly, his features twisted into a feral snarl. Before Keia had any time to react, the boy grabbed her wrists and twisted her arms painfully behind her back.  
Keia let out a silent scream as her staff clattered to the floor.  
'You will follow me. And you will do as you are told. ' Growled the boy, dangerously.  
'Do what exactly..?' coughed Keia,  
'release the seal over clockworks.'  
'you must be mad.'  
'did you not hear me? I want that seal removed. ' The boy's voice was low, a warning in Keia's ear.  
'And if I refuse..?'

The boy released her and kicked her stomach, sending her sprawling to the ground. Keia gritted her teeth and got to her feet slowly, only to receive a punch which grazed her right cheek and another kick which made her slam into the rock hard wall .  
Crumpling to the ground, Keia gasped for air. Her back hurt and her palm pressed her stomach which was soaked in blood and bruises.  
The boy yanked her up and slammed her against the wall again, gripping her by the throat.  
Keia clawed at his cold hands as she tried to breathe.  
'Ready to change your mind?'  
'how about you do something about that smelly breath of yours?' croaked Keia, as she felt the grip around her neck tighten painfully.  
Keia's vision blurred and faded into darkness.  
The last thing she felt was being hoisted onto someone's shoulder and moving away from the amber beast which continued its slumber.

Keia woke up shivering.  
Her arms were outstretched - chained at the wrists to the cold brick wall behind her. She noticed that her staff and hat was missing.  
Her gloves and shoes were shredded to ribbons too.  
At least her dress was fairly intact , but it did nothing to buffer the cold winds that swept about her. Where was she? A cloud of white smoke puffed out of her mouth with every breath she took .  
She was in a bare circular room in some sort of tower. A small wooden trap-door lay in the centre of the small room, glowing yellow in the small beam of sunlight that streamed in between the thick iron bars of the turret window.  
It was cold.  
A loud creak made her look up. The small trapdoor swung open and the robed boy entered the room from a flight of steps, holding a thick wicker lamp that glowed an eerie canary yellow glow.  
'So you've woken up at last. I hope you like your new room?' mused the boy, giving her a gloating smile as he straightened his thick cloak that shielded him from the frosty winds.  
Keia would have shot a whole array of curses at him if her teeth had not been busy chattering. She glared at him in a stoic silence, humiliation burning in her.  
'Until you decide to behave, you will remain here. Let's see how long you last eh? ' Said the boy with a malicious smile as he turned around and descended into the floor, slamming the trapdoor shut behind him.  
Keia coughed and pulled against her chains. The sharp chill of iron pressed into her pale wrists, making the cold numbing sensation in her hands worse.  
It dawned on her that she had a dream similar to what she was experiencing now.  
Except she was not in chains. With a long sigh, she leaned her head on the rough brick wall behind her and screamed out her frustration at the boy who had the nerve to drag her here.  
She wondered if Anya would notice that she was gone.

To be continued…


	7. Dawn of Calamity

Chapter Seven – Dawn of Calamity

**Anya wore a cheery smile as she skipped towards Keia's house.**  
Zwen confessed to her!  
She could not wait to tell Keia.  
Anya grinned at the kind of reaction Keia would have when she heard. As she knocked on the front door, she was answered with a loud squawk and a loud bang as the door rattled with the force of a large creature slamming against it.  
' Keia? It's me, Anya! 'Called the healer as she knocked on the door again.  
The loud squawking continued followed by a furious pecking at the door. How strange.  
Anya walked over to the window and peeked inside. Everything was neat and in order. The Luia saw Anya by the window and dashed over, squawking loudly and tugging at Anya's sleeve.  
'What's wrong? Where is Keia?' asked Anya, as she tried to fend off the large bird with little success.  
How did Keia make this bird listen?  
The Luia screeched and plunged its beak into Anya's bag and triumphantly pulled out a map of Madrigal.  
Ignoring Anya's attempts to snatch back her bag and map, the Luia scanned its beady eyes over the parchment and squawked in discontent when it could not find what it was looking for.  
'did Keia go out?' asked Anya, 'when will she be back?'  
The Luia snorted and shook its head before throwing back its head and screeching. Anya was at a loss. What was Keia's Luia trying to tell her? Glancing at the sky, she saw that the moon was nearly at its zenith. It was late, and tomorrow she promised that she would train with Keia. Feeling slightly uneasy, she left the Luia pecking at the window and made her way home.

The next day, Keia had not returned.  
Where could she have gone? Anya decided to ask Zwen for help.  
She found Zwen in central flaris, busy upgrading his sword.  
'Zwen?' smiled Anya,  
'oh! Anya! Not training with that albino today?' grinned Zwen as he polished his upgraded sword with a cloth.  
'It's not that. I can't find Keia. She did not come home last night. '  
'that ghost is probably having a party with the monsters .'  
Anya frowned.  
'That is not funny Zwen. I'm worried about Keia. '  
'I'm sure she is fine. She's pretty strong right? But of course I'm stronger. '  
'haha! If you say so. '  
'Want to train with me until she comes back? I just upgraded this sword and I want to see how good it has become '  
Anya smiled. 'Sure. But help me find Keia later on okay?'  
'Deal' said Zwen.  
The knight and the healer left for the cold snow-covered hills of Azria and spent most of the day hunting down mutant yetis'.  
Zwen was in his element, hacking away at the masquepets left and right while Anya healed him. Her mind had drifted off to Keia again. Was she really just training alone? She would have told her first right? 'Anya?' called Zwen, his tone tense,  
Anya snapped out of her wool-gathering and ran up to him.  
'What's wrong? 'she asked, as she followed his gaze to see a ranger running up to them.  
'Run! All of you! The masquepets are escaping Azira!'  
'what? That's not possible. 'Frowned Zwen,  
'I speak the truth! See for yourselves!' exclaimed the ranger as he pointed at a herd of mammoths lumbering towards them before a couple of them vanished suddenly.  
'...what is going on?' gasped Anya as she took in what was happening with wide terror-filled eyes, ' are they going to flaris?'  
The ranger shrugged and turned away from them, 'I'm not going to wait to find out.'  
Pulling out a blink wing, he activated it and vanished in a pool of yellow light.  
'Zwen, we should go back. 'Urged Anya as she pulled out a blink wing out of her small bag. Zwen agreed and the both of them left the icy plains for the sunny city of Flaris.

The minute the two of them reached Flaris, they knew something was very wrong. Travellers from all over madrigal were assembled here fighting monsters in the outskirts of the city that were never once here before. Was that a tomb bearer she saw ploughing through the grassy plains with its heavy burden upon its back?  
And over there - a cannibal mammoth rearing on its hind legs to crush a horrified vagrant?  
Anya elbowed her way through the crowd in the city to reach the central square. It was utter chaos. The loud screams of unarmed civilians filled the air as monsters charged towards them. What was going on? These monsters should be locked in the dungeons!  
A firm hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.  
'Anya. I need to help the other travellers fend off the monsters. I don't know what is going on but we have to do what we can, ' said Zwen, looking solemnly into her frightened eyes.  
Anya nodded and watched Zwen disappear into the crowd. Where was Keia? Was she caught in the chaos too? There was no time to waste though. She had a job to do as a ringmaster. Running to the nearest wounded traveller, she twirled her stick and healed him, nodding as he mumbled his thanks.  
Silently, Anya prayed that wherever Keia was, she would be safe.

The confusion and panic in the town spread like wildfire. Knights and bladers fearlessly slashed away at the more powerful monsters while the elementors and rangers contributed from behind. The unspoken shock of what was going on united the travellers. Nobody knew what exactly was going on - except that they had a job to do.  
The masquepets marched into Flaris wave after wave, ranging from a pack of lawolfs to an army of garbage spiders. It was endless, and the travellers were getting exhausted. Even the ringmasters looked drained as they gulped down bottles of mana refreshers.  
Was there no end to this?  
Anya rubbed her sore wrist as she watched the other assists heal injured travellers. She pitied the new assists who struggled to heal the large number of casualties within a short period of time, their arms aching visibly from the strain.  
Ignoring her fatigue, she buffed a group of billposters and healed some magicians. She hoped that this would end soon.

Keia pulled against her chains again, wincing as the cold iron dug into her pale wrists. She wondered how much longer she would last.  
Did that boy intend on keeping her here until she froze to death? What a sadist. He could as least have given her a nice warm room instead of this cold - extremely cold cell.  
Kicking away her spoilt boots, she used the back of her bare heel to tap the wall of bricks behind her. Maybe she would get lucky and find a loose brick to send the whole tower tumbling down.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
No such luck. Keia managed a feeble growl of frustration before the trapdoor opened again. Here comes the sadist.  
' ready to change your mind? Warm blankets and soup await you if you agree to do what I say, ' smiled the boy, holding up the lantern with his free hand.  
'And destroy the whole of madrigal? I think not. 'Retorted Keia.  
The boy swiftly stepped forward and grabbed the magician by the hair, forcing her head up.  
'Would you rather freeze to death here and never see your precious cousin again? 'Hissed the boy, his rough grip on her hair tightening.  
' get your ugly hands of my hair. 'Snarled Keia , managing a glare while her teeth chattered.  
The boy let go of her hair and dealt a swift punch to her stomach, opening up the wounds there once more. Keia gasped in pain as her hands struggled to staunch the bleeding. It was no use. The chains only dug into her wrists more every time she struggled.  
'One more insult and I'll add new wounds to your stomach. '  
' ha. Go ahead and try- ' coughed Keia as he kicked her stomach and pushed a small dagger into her shoulder.  
The pain burned through her despite the cold. It was like fire that lashed out and cackled at her arm. Keia opened her mouth to cry out in pain but her voice was nowhere to be found. Pulling out the dagger from her arm, the boy smirked as he watched his prisoner suffer in pain. The blood from the wound left a maroon stain on her torn sleeve, like a blooming crimson flower.  
' I will be back again to see if you change your mind. You are free to try my patience again, if you don't mind the next blade going though your neck. 'Chuckled the boy, as he grabbed his lantern and exited the cell with a swirl of robes and a loud slam. The trapdoor rattled in protest as he shut it with more force than necessary.  
A small spark of triumph lit up in Keia. At least she managed to tick him off. Her vision blurred as the pain from her shoulder wound continued to eat at her arm. Maybe I went too far this time...  
With a small sigh, Keia slumped against the cold wall of the tower and watched small drops of blood fall onto the grey brick floor before darkness engulfed her.

To be continued…


	8. Unleashed

Chapter Eight – Unleashed

Keia dreamt of calamity that night. The sky was clouded over by a dark grey haze, as if a thick blanket of black had descended onto the land. The once lively and cheerful city of Flaris was ablaze, the wooden houses coughing out wisps of smoke as tangerine colored flames consumed the land greedily. Its orange tongue burned everything into a black crisp, leaving behind charred remains of once beautiful houses. Keia saw all this from atop a hill a stones' throw away from the city. She wanted to scream, to run towards the town and save her Luia and Anya. But for some strange reason, she could not. Her feet were firmly rooted to the ground as she took in the unfolding disaster before her very eyes. The image of destruction burned itself into her mind's eye. Like a red-hot iron.

Her vision clouded over and she felt the familiar chill of the tower that she was locked in. Ignoring the dull ache at her numb shoulder, she looked around and saw a faint outline of a boy who looked slightly older than her. Was she dreaming again? Shaking her head slightly, she looked again. No. He was really there. The boy was like a ghost, translucent and hovering slightly. He looked around, as if confused, before noticing the magician chained to the wall.  
'Hey, ' called Keia, ' can you talk?'  
The boy seemed to not hear her, but he moved closer, olive colored eyes glancing at her injured state. Lifting a translucent hand, he touched her shoulder, watching as his fingers went through her. Startled, he pulled back. Keia felt a small chill when the boy touched her shoulder. Was he a ghost? How did he get into the tower?  
'Who are you? 'Asked Keia,  
The boy opened his mouth to speak but no words left his mouth. With a confused expression, he put his hand to his mouth.  
' never mind. 'Sighed Keia, ' listen to me. I need to get out of here. My cousin is probably wondering where I am and- what are you doing?' stared Keia, as the boy reached up to her hair and ran is fingers through the silver strands. He smiled slightly, making Keia's heart flutter a little.  
'Hey. Listen to me, ' coughed Keia, 'I need you get me out of here. Somehow. Okay? Just- '  
Keia stopped talking abruptly as the trapdoor swung open.  
Her eyes flickered over to the ghostly boy, who stood silently next to her against the wall. Could her captor see him?  
'At least have the decency to knock before you enter, ' snarled Keia, glaring at the robed boy.  
Ignoring her, her captor walked over and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head down.  
'I have been extremely patient with you. But enough. You are going to unleash clockworks now whether you like it or not, ' whispered the boy menacingly,  
' ha. Have fun trying. There's no way you can make me cast a spell against my will, ' snapped Keia.  
The robed boy broke into a fit of chuckles and pulled out a small corked bottle containing a dark purple liquid. Pulling out the cork, a sickly sweet smell filled the air, making Keia's stomach cringe in dread. Turning towards her, the boy yanked Keia's head up and poured the potion into her mouth, forcefully making her swallow it. The struggling magician stilled and became limp as dazed look entered her eyes. The ghostly boy watched with silent dread as her captor unlocked her chains and fastened an iron collar around her neck, attached to a length of chains. Pulling on the chain forcefully, he watched as the robed boy descended into the room below with the silver-haired girl stumbling after him in dazed obedience.  
He did not know what was going on, but her captor did not seem to take notice of him. Perhaps he could not see him?  
Wasting no time, he slid through the trapdoor before it slammed shut and followed behind the girl into an ominous labyrinth of passageways that led to the heart of Darkon.

The chamber where clockworks slumbered was still. The mighty chrome-colored machine silent as it slept, emitting a low monotonous hum. The robed boy marched into the chamber and yanked on the chain, pulling the startled magician forward.  
Snapping his fingers, two robed figures stepped forward from the dark alcoves of the chamber. Their faced were hidden by a thin white veil, giving them an otherworldly appearance.  
'Start doing some magic. I want the clockwork's seal broken before dawn tomorrow. 'Ordered the robed boy, passing Keia's chains to one of the robed figures.  
The two figures bowed in unison and led a dazed Keia towards the clockworks. The ghostly boy watched in horror. Was she unconscious? He had to stop them somehow - or the whole of Madrigal would be destroyed! He tried to grab Keia and pull her back but his translucent hands went through her pale arms.  
Was there no way of stopping this?  
If only they could hear him, he could create some sort of diversion and ...  
Gritting his teeth, the boy tried to get Keia to snap out of her daze but it was impossible.  
The two veiled figures left Keia standing directly in front of clockworks while they moved a few feet away, stretching out their hands, they began to chant. It was monotonous, starting off as a slow whisper of words which sped up to become a hushed urgent drone. A wide blue circle of light materialized around Keia as her feet hovered slightly above the ground. Stretching out her arms, Keia joined in the chant, her lips moving in perfect sync with the two robed figures.  
The ghostly boy watched in awe and fear, this was psykeeper's magic. The two robed figures were probably highly skilled psykeepers, were they Mentalists?  
The blue circle of light expanded further as glowing black runes burned themselves onto the circle. The circle spun slowly in an anti-clockwise direction as invisible threads which held the clockworks down materialized. The threads were woven in an intricate pattern, firmly trapping the clockworks in its grasp. Suddenly, the two veiled figures brought their hands together as if in prayer and Keia lowered her arms. She was glowing with magic now; her pale skin glimmered, making her look like a small figure of light. With a loud clap, the robed figures slammed their palms together and moved slowly towards each other. The circle of light turned an ominous shade of purple as the black runes left the circle, attaching themselves to the many threads on the clockworks.  
Keia let out a wailing scream as she clutched her head, the dazed look in her eyes fading away.  
The ghostly boy winced as he heard the scream. Had she regained consciousness? Keia seemed to struggle as she pulled her magic back in. But it was no use. The two robed figures smiled and raised their voices, causing Keia's magic to flow to the clockworks, slicing the threads that bound it. The ghostly boy watched in horror as a red beam of light appeared on the clockwork's head. It was awake.  
The two veiled figures ended their chant with a flourish and slid back into the shadows. Turning towards the silver-haired girl, the boy watched as she hovered in mid-air, her magic giving life to the clockworks. With a single tear that streaked down her pale cheek, she closed her eyes and became one with her magic, infusing into the chrome shell of clockworks. With a snap, the light shattered and faded, the chamber rumbling as clockworks rose up on its limbs once more. The ghostly boy yelled the magician's name as she faded, watching her last tear disappear into the murky depths of the chamber, like a glittering crystal.  
With a loud crash, clockworks tore through the stone chamber which encased it and burrowed its way using its large steel limbs.  
That was the last thing the ghostly boy saw before he blacked out.

Back in flaris, Anya felt a small chill down her spine and her thoughts fled to Keia. Where was she? Surely she would be back to help the travellers by now. Looking around, Anya scanned the crowd in the town square looking for her cousin.  
She saw Zwen enter the town square from afar and waved him over. The healer was about to ask Zwen about her cousin when a loud rumble shook the ground. The commotion in the town square hushed as a loud whirring sound filled the air.  
'Zwen? What is going on?' trembled Anya, as she gripped her stick tightly. The knight looked around, taking in the pale, terror-stricken faces of some of the town folk.  
'Nothing good, ' replied Zwen, lifting his sword once more.  
The crowd of travellers watched as a large chrome shape tore its way across the grassy fields of Flaris, leaving a deep set of brown tracks in its wake. Zwen's eyes widened when he saw the approaching beast.  
'No...It's not...no way...' gasped Zwen,  
'what's wrong? What is that thing?' asked Anya, her eyes wide with terror.  
'Clockworks, ' mumbled Zwen, his lips pressed into a tense line.  
A ribbon of fear weaved through the crowd as the weaker vagrants turned and fled. The more powerful travellers yelled commands and assembled the remaining fighters. The bladers who taunted each other previously were silent and rangers held their bows with tense expressions. Anya and the healers positioned themselves behind the group, preparing to heal the fighters.  
As the rumbling grew louder, Anya prayed silently to Iris and Bubble that this crisis would be over soon.  
With that, the group of fighters held out their weapons and readied themselves to fight a war.  
_A war against the clockworks._

To be continued…


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

The story will continue in the next part of 'Madrigal's Children', featuring three new characters.  
The second part will be from a different point of view so do look forward to it!  
Honestly, I feel a little sad that Keia has to hop out of the story for awhile. She was the most fun to write about.  
Her outbursts and witty comments crack me up every time. Hahas!  
Okay. I should stop being lazy and start drafting out the next part of the story.

Once again, I do not own FLYFF.

_


End file.
